


Served up on a platter

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: A special Valentine's Day story for somekindoffan with domestic dragons and all of night vales usual Valentine's Day customs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somekindoffan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindoffan/gifts).



Donna ducked down behind the couch as another Valentine flew by, holding her breath until a scream confirmed that the unlucky soul had been found.

Joanna had a very small apartment indeed, and the only piece of furniture that the dragon could feasibly curl up behind (she hoped that, with the windows boarded up, it would be enough to conceal herself). The only major hint to her presence in the apartment was the smell of blood in the air.

She froze as she heard someone scratching at the barricade, protectively pulling her present closer to her body.

"Donna? Are you still home? Sorry about the wait! Highway 715 disappeared again, so I had to drive through the desert!" Joanna whisper-shouted, a snake with

"Over here." Gold peeked out over the edge, motioning for Joanna to com over. She slithered across the floor, dark blue scales making a quiet sound as they curled over Donna's.

A few "days" ago, Joanna had been feeling a little cold, and she'd found the wonderful idea of

"Oh, are these for me?" she gasped, inadvertently transforming back into a panther as she gaped at the silver tray. It was piled high with hearts of all different shapes and sizes, but with none of the straw and clay that made up the hearts of most of Night Vale's human citizens.

"Yes. Since I don't exactly want to give you MY heart, I figured I'd give you some other ones. Do you like it?" Donna asked, all of her heads nervously shifting around as she awaited Joanna's reaction.

"You're so sweet! Thank you." Joanna smiled from ear to ear, giving each of Donna's head a kiss in between bites of the variety. Each one has a different flavour, but they were all wonderfully creamy, and melted in her mouth. She snuggled up to her lover, happily devouring her present.

Sitting here, curled up behind her lover's oversized couch, Donna was finally certain about it. She was in love with the wonderful, confusing, beautiful creature that is Joanna Rey.


End file.
